The Afterwards
by alchemistic
Summary: It's been a year since the encounter with Chase. Sarah and Caleb would love eachother forever. Or so she thought. Just one mistake could change it all. Rated M for sexual and domestic abuse.
1. Chapter 1

**This story is dedicated to imaginative-dreamer. I thought about it and it actually is pretty good and I'm posting it. Thank you. This is for you!

* * *

**

Like many relationships, Kate's and Pogue's didn't last. But mine and Caleb's would never end. I was sure of it. Call me naive, but I don't care. Caleb went through great risks to save me and I doubt he'd just throw it all away.

Kate and I sat in our room quietly, doing work until Caleb walked in with a shopping bag in his hand. He smiled at me and I returned it gleefully. "I brought you dinner," he said as he handed the bag to me.

"Thanks, but I already ate." I put the bag on the desk in front of me.

"Are you sure you don't want any of it?" He put the bag in my lap this time.

I shook my head as I gave it back.

"Just look in the bag!"

I was kind of scared now. "Why am I looking in the bag?" He didn't answer so I did as I was told and looked in the bag. When I saw what was in it, I gasped. My first and only response was

"No."

Caleb blinked multiple times then laughed. "You mean 'yes', right?"

I shook my head. "No, I mean 'no'." Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Kate creeping out of the room slowly. I wanted to scream to her and force to stay with me but I could barely speak.

"Sarah, you don't want to marry me?"

Tears welled up in my eyes as I shook my head again. "We're too young!"

"So?" I said nothing. "Will you at least look at the damn ring?"

I placed the bag back in his hand, with the small, velvet box still inside. "No, thank you."

Caleb's eyes turned black and the room began to shake. I was shocked. It wasn't that I didn't know about his "special abilities," it was just that he had never used them because of or against me. Pictures flew from their places on the wall and books off the shelves. Then abruptly, it all stopped and Caleb exited the room, slamming the door loudly behind him.

I rushed to clean everything up and while doing so, Reid walked in. It was strange because we weren't very good friends and he never spoke to me. "Is Caleb in—whoa! What happened here?"

"Caleb proposed," I croaked.

He laughed. "And you celebrated by tearing your room apart?" He plopped onto Kate's bed and sprawled out as if it were his own. Reid, always making himself at home.

"I said no."

His face suddenly went blank. "What?"

"I. Said. No." I ground my teeth together.

It took him a while to understand. "W-why?"

"I don't know. Can you just… leave?"

Reid stood up, nodded, and walked to the door. Before walking out, he took one more look at the damage in my room. His eyes turned black and I cringed, remembering what happened with Caleb, but instead of everything falling; everything went back into place. "Good night."

"Yeah. You too."

He left, leaving the door open for Kate who was standing right outside. She looked at me expectantly as she walked in.

"I don't want to talk about it. I'm going to sleep."

"It's only seven thirty."

"I'm going to sleep!" I repeated then turned out the lights. I felt around, looking for my bed and cursed myself for shutting off the light before I was actually in the bed.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Please review! If you do, I'll love you forever!**


	2. Chapter 2

It was weeks after the proposal when Caleb finally spoke to me. It was actually the first time anybody from the coven spoke to me. It started when Reid came to check on me to make sure I was okay after what happened. It was rather odd that he decided to do that seventeen days after what happened. A few minutes later, Caleb approached me and started yelling because according to him I replaced him with Reid. At least he was speaking to me.

I was in the library three hours after my confrontation with Caleb. I was getting some information for a report I was doing when he came back.

"I apologize for overreacting earlier." Caleb said it as if he was being forced to say sorry by his mother or something. "It was a wrong assumption."

I nodded.

I wasn't sure if that was all he wanted to say because he lingered around my chair for a while then placed something on thee table and left. I looked up and saw the small, black, velvet box. There was a small piece of paper under it that simply said _Please reconsider._

It was impossible for me not to peek. When I felt the velvet in my hand, I almost died. My fingers pushed it open the slightest bit and I saw a sparkle. I just _had_ to see it. Before I knew it, the box was open completely and the small sparkle grew bigger. The diamond was round and large and sat upon a radiant, silver loop. It was the most beautiful ring I'd ever seen.

Too bad I couldn't accept it.

I heard a gasp behind me and turned to see Kate gazing at the ring, astonished that I had it. "Are going to…"

I shook my head. "I just can't."

She stared at me wide eyed as she took a seat next to me. "It's beautiful."

"I know."

Kate sighed. "And you're still going to reject him?"

"I have to. I mean, we're just so young."

"Well, he's not going to look so young much longer," she muttered.

"What's that supposed too mean?"

She shook her head. "Just forget I said anything."

"No! Tell me!"

She looked around to make sure no one was listening then leaned over the table and said in a hushed voice, "He's been Using a lot. I can already see a change in his face."

"He wouldn't do that."

Kate shrugged. I could tell she was holding back. She had something else to say.

"What else?"

"He said this I kind of your last chance," she whispered.

"And then he's breaking up with me?"

She shook her head. "No, worse."

My eyes widened and my heart started racing. "He'll kill me." It wasn't a question.

"I don't know."

Confidently, I took my seat in class next to Caleb. He gave me a weak smile and I gave him a full fake grin. I didn't expect him to believe it but he did. He smiled fully back at me.

"I made up my mind," I whispered as the teacher walked into the room.

He smiled wider. "And…?"

The teacher shot him a pointed glance so we continued our conversation on paper. I kept my left hand behind my back as I wrote YES on the paper in huge letters.

_**I love you**_ was his reply.

I love you too!

It was time. I lifted my left hand from behind me and placed it on the table, revealing the large diamond ring resting on my ring finger.

_**I knew you'd love it.**_

I really do.

At least everything was back to normal, I thought until ii saw him scribble something else on the table.

_**Too bad it took Kate to talk some sense into you.**_

What do you mean?!?!?

_**I know what she said to you. **_

I froze up then. So he knew what Kate had told me. I stared at him for minute before I wrote my reply and it was true. His face looked older. Unusually older. Like he was twenty four maybe.

Is it true?

_**Do you think it is?**_

I hope not.

_**It doesn't matter though. You said yes so now you're mine.**_

Caleb's eyes turned a dark onyx color and the fire alarm went off. Everybody got panicked at hurdled themselves out of the building. But I knew better.

"What was that for?" I asked as we made our way out.

He smiled devilishly. "I just want some time alone with my fiancé." Caleb took my left hand into his right one and squeezed tightly, pressing the ring into my finger. I almost shrieked from the pain. "My sick, twisted fiancé." Of course, I was the sick and twisted fiancé.


	3. Chapter 3

We escaped the rest of our class when the fire alarm "went off" and went to my room. Caleb was still pressing the ring deep into my finger as he held my hand and kept pushing harder and harder until he got the satisfaction of me crying out. Then he finally let go and sat down on my bed.

"So, wifey, how about you tell me the truth about Reid?"

I gaped at him. "Excuse me?"

"I know you two have been sneaking around. That's why you wouldn't marry me before. But when I threatened to kill you, he didn't matter anymore, did he?" He smiled with contentment on his lips.

"I don't know what you're talking about!"

Caleb's eyes turned black for the second time in front of me that day. No wonder he was looking older. A lamp on Kate's side of the room flew against the wall behind, causing shards of glass to fall over me like piercing rain. "Tell me the truth!" When I still said nothing, he took my left wrist and slammed it against the wall. From somewhere, a knife appeared in his other hand and pressed against my ring finger. He didn't cut me but pressed it down far enough for it to hurt. "You say you want to marry me and yet you lie to me like it's nothing!"

"I didn't do anything!" I cried.

"Bullshit!" Caleb let go of me then stormed out of the room.

Seconds later, Reid was walking into the room. "I heard noise."

"YOU!" I screamed. "You did this! Plotting it all along weren't you! 'Hey, let's screw around with Sarah. Maybe Caleb will kill her.' How dare you!"

He stared blankly at me. "You. Think. I did…this to you?" His fists clenched at his sides. "You think you're the only one?" Reid spoke so softly and calmly, it was impossible to tell he was angry. "I just…whatever." He kneeled down and started cleaning up the shattered glass.

I pushed Reid aside. "I'll do it myself."

"Fine." And he left. I didn't want his help.

Instead of cleaning the glass, I took a large piece in my hand. I held it to the light and looked through it. The sun glinted off of the glass and sent a light onto the wall like my ring did. I placed it against my forearm but dropped it instantly. "How can I do this to myself," I whispered, barely audible to myself.

Then I spotted it. The knife he was planning on using. I looked at my finger then back at the blade. No, I wouldn't do it. Hurting me would not stop Caleb.

Tyler and Pogue cornered me after class a few days later. Once again, Caleb had stopped speaking to me. Maybe they were coming to give me a message from him. How should I know?

"We don't like you," Pogue said.

_Delightfully, _Tyler added, "We don't trust you, but you know things that you shouldn't."

I nodded and Pogue continued. "When I broke up with Kate, we took a vote. Would we allow her to leave, still knowing what she does, or would we have to kill her? You know what happened with her."

"As leader of the coven," Tyler sustained. "Caleb counts as two votes so we had a tie when it came to you. We took the easiest option and he's going to continue to be with you and watch to make sure you don't tell."

I nodded and watched as Tyler walked away, but Pogue didn't move from his spot. "I just want to let you know," he said quietly. "Caleb actually asked you to marry him before this came up. He might have just been angry. I don't know."

"What was his vote?" I asked.

Pogue hesitated before answering. "Caleb? He wanted to…kill you."

I did the simple math over and over in my head. If Caleb was like two of them and the Pogue and Tyler voted against him, where was Reid?

"I know what you're thinking. Reid."

I nodded.

"He hasn't yet ascended and his vote doesn't really count until he does. We're having another vote in a week, on his birthday." He said. "Caleb really did love you. Maybe he still does, but he needs some time. You rejected him, remember?"

"Yeah, thanks."

It was such an odd feeling, having your life in someone else's hands. Reid would vote for me to live probably, but I wasn't so sure about Tyler. What I was feeling was like getting in a car with a bunch of drunken kids that I barely knew. But why didn't they trust me?


	4. Chapter 4

Eleven in the morning; still in bed, still dark in my room, still not in class, and still thinking about the day before. I just couldn't get my mind away from it. My life was in their hands. I didn't trust them; I'd definitely be dead in the end.

I felt the bed move and suddenly there was warmth next to me. "Hello, love. Still in bed at this hour?"

Caleb.

"Yes." I answered coldly.

"Shush, love, please don't be angry with me. We're getting married soon." He murmured.

"What do you want, Caleb?" Of course, it would have sounded stronger if we weren't in bed together at the moment.

"It's simple. I just want you to love me like I do you." His arms slinked around me and pulled me closer to him. I went rigid.

"I do. I just don't think we should be getting married right now. We have our whole lives ahead of us."

He sighed. "I know, just I don't know how long we'd have together. I've put your life at risk once already." Caleb reasoned.

"But you saved me," I said as I turned to face him. I could only see the outline of his face, no features.

He kissed me. It was the sweetest, most passionate kiss we'd ever had. I wished it would never end, but it had to. "I may not always be able to, Sarah."

We kissed again. I broke it a bit too early. "Caleb, I need to ask you something."

"Anything, my dear," He whispered.

"Why have you been using 'It' so much? I can already see the differences."

Caleb sat up abruptly, dropping his arms from around me. "That's my own business."

I touched his shoulder. "Please, Caleb, you can't. Do you want to end up like your father? Like Chase?"

"How _dare_ you speak of my father! I'm nothing like him! And Chase? Do you really think I'd end up power hungry like him? You are crazy!" He bellowed. I started to get afraid.

"No, Caleb, you need to stop!" I was close to tears. Why wouldn't he just understand?

"I don't need to do anything!" He said childishly. "You can't tell me what to do."

"Caleb, _please!_" I cried. I was sitting up in the bed now, on my knees. Caleb was standing, towering over me. It was still dark and I could only see his figure.

The pain seared as the back of his hand touched my cheek with all the strength in the world. The blow was so strong; I'd fallen back on the bed, with tears streaming from my eyes like a waterfall.

The light turned on and I could hear Kate's heels clicking against the floor as she moved back. There were other footsteps too, much like a guy's. Soon there were hands on my back and I turned and saw Reid. Sitting on the bed next to me.

"What the hell is wrong with you, Caleb?" he said in cold tone, not yelling so he wouldn't upset me.

"Take this as a warning, both of you!" Caleb replied in a colder tone than Reid had used. "Do not tell me what to do." His jaw clenched.

I watched as he pushed past Kate and she actually followed after him.

"Are you all right?" Reid asked me.

"I'm fine. I just want to be alone." When his hand left my back, I added, "Can you turn off the light."

"Sure thing, Sarah. Call me if you need anything."

When I heard the sift click of the door closing, I curled up and cried myself to sleep again. I would be missing all of my classes today, apparently.

I was woken again by light and the slamming of a door.

"What's wrong with you, Sarah? He was trying to be nice!" Kate was fuming. "Don't mention pointless things like that when he's telling you how much he loves you! You brought this upon yourself, you idiot! And then you let Reid touch you! What a great way to hide a relationship! You're such a whore!"

"I am? I'm not the one whoring around with my best friend's fiancé!"

She didn't even deny it, in fact, she even confirmed it. "Well, at least I want him!"

Of course, and I was the whore. "If Pogue didn't want you, what makes you think Caleb does?" And I wasn't _just_ saying it as a comeback. It was the truth.

"And you think Caleb wants you? He hurts you!"

"Well, he certainly wants to marry me."

Kate shrieked and stormed out of the room, screaming "_Bitch!_" Of course I was and not her.

* * *

**Sorry, no updates in a while! I had a **_**huge**_** writer's block, but it's over and you'll get to enjoy this story more often. I'm trying to update once a week but I'm kind of distracted by one of my other stories, but you guys won't have to wait more than a week and a half for each chapter, I'm promising myself! **

**Please review! Love you guys!**

**-A**


	5. Chapter 5

"How about late August? I like that it's summer but not too hot usually." I suggested.

Caleb sighed. "It's not like this thing will be outdoors. Why can't we just do it in December around Christmas break?"

We were discussing wedding dates and could not agree on a thing! He was so stubborn. All he wanted was December 30th. Any other day was unacceptable to him.

"December is too soon. It leaves us with only one month to be single." I gave as my new argument.

His eyes went black as he stood up and the chair behind him flew against the wall and shattered the mirror that was behind it. We were in house, ruining his stuff so I didn't really care. "You. Will. Never. Be. Single!" His hand flew into my cheek, sending my whole body out of the chair and onto the floor. "You understand?" I didn't answer. "Do. You. Understand?" he repeated.

"Yes," I muttered quietly.

"I can't hear you!" Caleb shouted.

"Yes," I said through tears.

"December thirtieth it is then. Get out of my house!"

I clumsily got to my feet and stumbled out the door and fell back down when I got to the porch.

I heard the front door open. "Sarah! Sarah! I'm very sorry. Please come inside."

I knew I sounded whiney and immature but I just sobbed and said no.

"What am I going to do with you? How can I marry someone who wont listen?" A few seconds later Caleb continued. "Stop being such a fucking baby and get in the house!" He waited to see if I'd respond before going on. "Fine, stay here! But I'm not driving you back!"

Now, I had no choice. To drive back to my dorm was fifteen minutes. And that was driving. Walking would take over a half hour. So I stood up and looked down.

"Look at me, not the floor." He commanded.

I obeyed. He had gotten much older in appearance. He looked almost thirty.

"Good girl! Now let me get you back." Caleb took my hand and walked to the car while I slumped behind.

Later that night I was in the library, reading, when Tyler sat down next to me. He took the book and placed it down on the table. "I cannot believe I'm saying this, but Sarah, we need your help."

"It depends."

"It's about Caleb, obviously." I nodded, giving him an OK to continue. "We need you to break p with him."

"But he'll kill me."

"Possibly, but you need to stop thinking of yourself. With his power and anger, he'll kill many other people." Tyler replied. "You're not the only person in the world."

"So? Once he kills me, he can kill everyone still." I said.

"I figure he'll probably be too regretful to kill again." That's when I noticed it. Tyler looked older also, about the same age that Caleb looked.

"You're on his side, aren't you?" I stood up and when he grabbed my wrist, I yanked myself away from him and started running.

"Sarah, wait!" I heard from behind me, but he wasn't chasing me. His voice just got quieter and quieter as I moved farther.

**I'm so sorry for the wait for this chapter. I really want to update but sometimes, I just really need to be in the mood to write and that's not always as often as I hope. But I hope to update more frequently.**

**Hope you liked this chapter. Reviews are always appreciated.**


	6. Chapter 6

"Where are you running to, love?" Caleb asked when I slammed right into his chest.

"Oh, um, my room."

"You have something to do?" he questioned.

"Yes," I said, clearly annoyed. "Now could you please move?"

"Why don't I walk with you? You never know who could be lurking the hallways at night." He smirked.

"No, no I think I'll be fine."

He gave me a cold stare. "I'll walk you anyways."

"It's really unnecessary," I protested.

He grabbed my wrists in a tight grip and held them together then slammed me into the wall. "You listen to me and listen well because I am not going to repeat myself. I don't want to hear a word from you. You will marry me and you will have a son. You will never protest about anything. You will speak when I give you permission and you will do as I say. Is that understood?"

I nodded.

"Good girl," he said then kissed me. "Now, what day will our wedding be?"

"December thirtieth."

"Very good. Now am I walking you back to your room?" he asked.

"Yes."

"Good girl. You are so obedient."

He walked me to my dorm room but refused to go inside. "Now, give me a good night's kiss."

And I just couldn't do it. I could not bring myself to kiss him. He changed a lot since we first met. In the beginning, I would have gladly kissed him, but he wasn't the man I'd met. He didn't even look like himself.

"Didn't you hear me? I told you to give me a kiss."

I looked away.

Next thing I knew, he was pulling my face back to look at him. His lips crashed onto mine and he kissed me until it hurt.

"Next time, I give you an order, I expect you to listen." He said, once he broke the kiss.

I nodded and stepped into my room. Tyler was waiting there on my bed. "I beat you," he laughed.

"Great," I muttered. "Now what do you want from me? I'm not going on a suicide mission for you, all right? I am not breaking up with Caleb!"

"I understand that, but think of this, Caleb has Reid somewhere and Pogue and I are Using like crazy to find him. Please, Sarah. Reid is like my brother and I can't let Caleb do this to him." He pleaded, and I believed him more than anything.

"Besides breaking up with him, is there anything else I can do?"

Tyler sighed. "I don't know. I just don't know." I thought I saw him wipe away a tear. "If you think of anything, let me know."

"Of course."


End file.
